


I Think It Might Be Getting To Me

by GreenOnyx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest, Tricky witches, Two thirds of the weird sisters make an appearance, all around lesbian witchery, glamours, very slight making out in cupboards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOnyx/pseuds/GreenOnyx
Summary: Hilda is in need of attention, and gets more than she bargained for





	I Think It Might Be Getting To Me

Her house was full, her schedule was full, the bellies of the ragtag beginnings of a new church were full, and Hilda was feeling more and more drained. She had needed a nap for about seven straight days, and she’d needed to get laid for at least twice as long. She wasn’t seeing much of Dr. Cee right now (no time), and she and Zelda were always either busy or unconscious. They had, for practicality’s sake, showered together this morning. Both of them were too tired to get up to any funny business though. And besides, it’s hard to get in the mood when three teenagers with full bladders are all knocking on the door. 

But now, alone (organizing the cupboard by herself, just for a moment’s solitude) she couldn’t stop picturing the way the water flowed down Zelda’s neck and shoulders. She kept imagining getting Zelda’s breasts in her mouth. Heaven, she needed a good strapping. 

“You know” a soft, not at all innocent voice behind her said “it was quite fun being you. I know we did it for the wrong reasons, but...”

Hilda turned to see Dorcas eyeing her shamelessly. Dorcas continued, and ran her hand up her own body while she spoke 

“it was an experience I didn’t know I wanted” 

_ Satan, this girl is tactless. She could not seduce anything more hormonally sound or intellectually complex than an adolescent boy. Hell help her, she’s trying. And truth be told, it is flattering.  _

“What experience is that now, darling?” Hilda wanted to be kind. She wanted to help Dorcas understand what was wrong with her behavior lest it never stop. 

“Other women. My sisters and I play with boys together, but it isn’t...” she looked into Hilda’s eyes “enough” 

“Ah, yes, well. Sometimes boys aren’t. Why don’t we talk about this later, and we can discuss finding you a nice girlfriend”

“Will she look like you?” Dorcas asked, eyes locked on Hilda’s cleavage.

_Very flattering. And very misguided._

Hilda was not in the mood for this nonsense. 

“I’m sure there’s an adequately busty girl somewhere in Greendale, now-“

“Oh sister, don’t be modest. You know when a girl wants you, no one else will do” Zelda said seductively as she came up behind Dorcas and snaked an arm around her waist. “You’re lucky I’m in a merciful mood today, or I’d hang you from your toes for going behind my back” Zelda said to Dorcas, getting a good feel of the younger redhead’s waist as she did. 

“Zelda are you feeling well?”

Hilda was far too exhausted for this to be happening. She didn’t think that fucking the students, even if they were of age, was a great way to start your tenure as High Priestess. But she supposed that choice really was up to Zelda. They’d always had conflicting views on sex. She just needed it to not be happening in her pantry. This was the opposite of relaxing. 

“I could feel much better, sister” Zelda said as she pulled Dorcas into the pantry and pinned her against a wall “and you could join me.” She offered as she pressed her mouth to Dorcas’ neck and began sucking a tender spot. Hilda stared, wide eyed, as Zelda groped the girl and kissed and licked her. Hilda was starting to feel the effect of the scene in front of her. It was a very very bad, no good idea, and she would not be joining... but sweet hell it looked pretty. Hilda couldn’t look away. It was like watching a sexy car crash.

“I would have started below her ear” Zelda said from the doorway where she leaned with crossed arms and an unimpressed expression. “A universal erogenous zone. Guaranteed winner. Not everyone likes attention right at the front, it’s never my first guess”

The Zelda who had been groping Dorcas was now Agatha, and the real Zelda seemed more amused than she wanted to let on. 

“An admirable effort from both of you, but as you can see, it’s had little effect on your intended seducee” she gestured to Hilda. 

The girls looked a little put out. 

“We just got started” Agatha said “you didn’t give us a chance to get going”

“Nor will I” Zelda declared with very High Priestess like authority“It would’ve been a show worth seeing, to be sure. But not one you’ll be performing here. I’ll see to your punishment later. But right now I need to speak with my sister.”

The two girls glided out of the room, looking sullen and yet somehow still smug. Zelda walked in and closed the pantry door behind her. 

“I can’t stop thinking about this morning” Zelda said, stepping toward Hilda.

“I’m so glad you’re not fucking a teenager” Hilda replied.

“Hilda, what you must think of me” 

Zelda pushed Hilda against the shelves and sucked gently at the tender spot under her ear.

Hilda sighed wantonly.

“Yep. There it is” she breathed “works every time.”

-•-

Upstairs, a while later, Hilda was clutching the headboard while Zelda held her by the hips and rode her toward her second orgasm 

“Say it again, Hildegard. I want you saying it when you come.”

Hilda, already so close, moaned the words again, and slipped over the edge 

“Zelda Spellman, you belong to me”

-•-

They caught their breath and rested next to each other on Hilda’s bed. 

“Why that phrase, particularly?” Hilda asked, finally.

Zelda unbuckled the harness and slid it off.

“Downstairs, you seemed confused. You seemed to think my affections were so easily won that I would actually entangle myself with those bullying brats”

Hilda chuckled 

“Oh yeah. In my defense-“

“There is no defense.”

“Is that right?”

Zelda took her sister’s hand and guided it to the wet heat between her legs 

“The damage is done, my sweet. Now you can only atone”

Hilda began stroking along the side of Zelda’s clit 

“Is that so?”

Zelda gasped.

“Just so.”

-•-

After a very wet, and very satisfying afternoon spent together, the matriarchs of the Spellman house came downstairs to find dinner prepared and the house clean. The Weird Sisters were clearly hoping to avoid punishment. It was almost successful. 

Zelda assigned them two chapters of reading from separate tomes on human sexuality and accompanying magical practices that explained the benefits of informed consent and how things can go horribly wrong when it’s absent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> (The next chapter of Hounds of Hell is on the way I swear)


End file.
